Después de diez años
by nyanko1827
Summary: Tsuna y compañía se gradúan de Nami-ko, junto a los demás alumnos, tomando distintos caminos. El resto del summary está dentro. ¡Two-shot!
1. Capitulo I: Despedidas

**Autora: **¡Siiii! Soy yo la autora ¡Nyanko! Muajajaja ^O^

**Parejas: **Haber… habrá toques de 1827 (como no ;P) 33Hana (no me se el numero de Hana, lo siento) 8059 (más para el final del fic) y lo que se me ocurra, ya veré.

**Summary: **Tsuna y compañía se gradúan de Nami-ko, junto a los demás alumnos, tomando distintos caminos. Su tutor de clase, decide que dentro de 10 años recibirán una invitación para reunirse y ver el como les ha ido en la vida. La pregunta es, ¿Qué cara pondrán cuando vean a Dame-Tsuna?... pues si queréis saberlo entrad y descubridlo~ Two-shot.

**Disclaimer: **Si Katekyo Hitamn Reborn fuese mío… huy lo que pasaría… habría montón de yaoi . pero como no lo es, porque le pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei me tendré que aguantar.

* * *

><p><strong>Two-shot: Después de diez años.<strong>

**Capitulo I: Despedidas.**

* * *

><p>Era el último día de escuela en Nami-ko, y todos estaban cogiendo sus notas, gritando de júbilo al haber pasado de curso y poder entrar a Nami-dai o a cualquier otra universidad.<p>

Sawada Tsunayoshi, estaba junto a Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana y Sasagawa Ryohei hablando.

"Y bien, ¿que es lo que haréis vosotros?" Pregunto Hana, una chica de ojos marrones y cabello largo del mismo color.

"Mmmm… Gokudera-kun y yo nos mudaremos a Italia y entraremos en una universidad de ahí, así me será más fácil el poder compaginar el trabajo con los estudios." Contesto Tsuna, un chico con ojos color miel, cabello desordenado y de un marrón mucho más claro que el de Hana.

"Y tú, ¿Yamamoto?" Preguntó algo preocupada Kyoko, una chica de ojos marrón claro y cabello ¿anaranjado?, ya que dos de sus amigos se iban lejos.

"Mmmm… pues lo cierto es que aún no lo he decidido, pero seguramente me vaya a Italia también, jeje." Contesto Yamamoto, un chico bastante alto, en comparación con Tsuna todo hay que decirlo, ojos marrones y cabello negro, el as del béisbol para todos en Nami-chuu y Nami-ko, pero también conocido como el 'friki del béisbol' por Gokudera.

"¡Serás! ¡Como que aún no lo has decidido friki del béisbol! ¡Los guardianes han de estar unidos con Juudaime e ir a Italia todos juntos! Así que, ¡nada de aún no lo he decidido!" Replicó Gokudera algo molesto, un chico alto, pero no tanto como Yamamoto pero si más que Tsuna, de cabello plateado y ojos verdes, también conocido por 'cabeza de pulpo' por Ryohei y 'ahodera' por Lambo.

"¡Ooooh! ¡Eso no lo sabía al extremo! ¡¿Como que tenemos que ir todos a Italia, cabeza de pulpo?" Pregunto algo perdido Ryohei, el capitán del club de boxeo, un chico robusto y alto, de cabello blanquecino y ojos grises, también conocido como 'cabeza de césped' por Gokudera.

"¡Pero será posible, vosotros dos! ¡Por supuesto, que tenemos que ir todos! ¡A parte de que tendréis que aprender el idioma, también tendréis que aprender otras cosas y entrenar más!" Dijo con suficiencia y a gritos Gokudera, mientras estos dos empezaban otra discusión y Yamamoto intentaba calmarlos, Tsuna, Kyoko y Hana (que estaba enterada de todo, ya que era la actual novia de Ryohei), continuaron hablando, dejando a esos tres como 'caso perdido'.

"Bueno, no solo Gokudera-kun y yo nos vamos, Hibari-san también vendrá con nosotros, eso de poder pelear con gente fuerte que pueda haber por la sede en Italia le convenció lo suficiente como para irse de Namimori." Continúo explicando Tsuna. Algo preocupado, ya que si esos tres, pasaban de discutir a pelear, vendría cierto prefecto a poner orden.

"Mmmm… seguro que te costo mucho convencerlo, ¿eh?" Empezó Hana, con un tono sugerente en su voz. Haciendo que Tsuna se pusiera tan rojo que podía competir con un tomate.

"N-N-No, m-me costo convencerlo, es cierto… bueno… cuando le dije que yo también iría… eso le convenció del todo para venir con nosotros…" Tsuna fue apagándose tanto mientras hablaba, que el final pareció un susurro.

"¡No hace falta que te de vergüenza hombre! Aunque claro, pasar de estar enamorado de Kyoko, una **chica** dulce y amable, a estarlo de Hibari Kyoya, un **chico** violento y antisocial, pues no se que decirte." Se burló Hana, partiéndose de risa al ver la cara de Tsuna ir cambiando de tonos.

"Mou, Hana-chan, no seas mala," reprendió Kyoko. "Además, que lo que Tsuna-kun sentía por mi era más gratitud, por que no le traté igual que los demás, y amor de hermanos, ¿ne Tsuna-kun?"

"Si, Kyoko-chan." Contestó algo más contento y menos abochornado.

"Pfff, como digáis, bueno entonces–" Un sonido de explosión corto lo que Hana iba a decir. "¡Pero bueno! Es que no tenéis modales, ¡estúpidos monos!" Gritó Hana muy cabreada y dirigiéndose a ellos.

"Ya empezamos…" Suspiraron al unísono Kyoko y Tsuna.

"Tch, ¡cállate estúpida mujer! ¡A ti quien te ha dado vela en este entierro!"

"¡Oi, cabeza de pulpo, sin faltar!"

"¡Ryohei, tú también que es eso de interrumpirme mientras hablo, y tú Gokudera, es que nunca te han dicho que los explosivos en la escuela no se traen, sois como niños, joder!"

"Maa, maa, tranquilizaos chicos."

"Yo se lo repito muchas veces, Hana… pero nunca me hace caso." Dijo Tsuna con un aire apesadumbrado.

"P-Pero, ¡Juudaime, y si nos ataca algún enemigo! ¡Tenemos que estar preparados para cualquier cosa!"

"Si ya, y que más, si aquí el único que os puede atacar es–"

"¿A que se debe tanto ruido herbívoros?" Dijo cierto prefecto, apareciendo con las tonfas ya en alto al escuchar tanto ruido y explosiones en dirección donde se encontraba su pequeño herbívoro.

"¡H-Hibari-san!" Gritó sorprendido Tsuna, su cara volviéndose otra vez de una sombra oscura de color rojo.

"Tch, ¿a que has venido, desgraciado?"

"Jajaja, ¡Yo, Hibari! ¿Vienes a hablar con nosotros?"

"¡Hibari! ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí al extremo!"

'Yamamoto, Onii-san… no le cabreéis más por favor…' Rogó mentalmente Tsuna.

"Y dale con interrumpirme, ¿es que os gusta hacer–?" Hana fue interrumpida nuevamente, pero esta vez por los altavoces. Haciendo que todos los alumnos callaran y escucharan lo que tenían que decirles.

Un hombre algo regordete y bajito, medio calvo y con gafas, que iba con un traje a rayas negras y grises, este hombre no era nadie más que el director, empezó ha hablar. "Jojojo, veo que estáis muy animados, queridos alumnos. Bueno antes de que os dirijáis ha vuestras aulas, me gustaría daros la enhorabuena por haberos graduado y espero que tengáis éxito en el oficio que elijáis. ¡Mucha suerte a todos!" Acabó el director, retirándose después de su mini discurso, dejando que el subdirector tomara la palabra. "Bueno, como ha dicho el director. ¡Muchas felicidades por el graduado! Y ahora dirigíos a vuestras aulas para acabar de recoger y despediros de vuestros compañeros."

* * *

><p>En dirección a las aulas, Kyoko, Hana, Tsuna, Takeshi y Hayato, retomaron su conversación.<p>

"Bueno, ¿donde lo habíamos dejado? Antes de que esta panda de monos estúpidos nos interrumpieran."

"A quien le llamas mono estúpido, ¿eh? ¡Estúpida mujer!"

"¡Pues a vosotros! ¡Borregos!"

"Maa, maa, parad los dos, bueno Tsuna, ¿donde lo habías dejado?

"Ermm… si vale. Pues eso, Hibari-san, Gokudera-kun y yo iremos a Italia, supuestamente Yamamoto y Onii-san también tienen que venir. Reborn me dijo que iba ha hablar con vuestros padres." Continúo Tsuna, viendo que tanto Hana como Hayato ya habían dejado de discutir.

"Oh, no lo sabía, jaja."

"¡Eso te pasa por pensar tanto en el béisbol!"

"Jajaja."

Llegaron al aula y empezaron a recoger sus cosas y a despedirse de los demás compañeros de clase. Kyoko y Hana estuvieron rodeados de otras chicas y chicos, hablando, despidiéndose y algún que otro listo (en opinión de Hana) haciendo un último intento para cortejar a su mejor amiga. Takeshi, estaba rodeado de otros chicos, dándole suerte y diciéndole que seguro llegaría a profesional del béisbol, y de chicas, llorando y haciéndole regalos. Hayato estaba al lado de su queridísimo Juudaime, ya que lo acabo rápido, mandó a todas las chicas que intentaron acercársele a paseo. Tsuna aunque en estos últimos años había mejorado un poco, le seguían ignorando un poco.

Douhachiro Nezu su tutor y profesor de matemáticas, fue readmitido por razones que ahora no vienen al caso, empezó ha hablar. "Bueno chicos, ¿ya estáis todos listos para partir?"

"¡Siiii!" Contesto la clase entera.

"Antes que nada, me gustaría que dentro de diez años nos reuniéramos, otra vez para hablar y ver el como os ha ido en la vida, el si habéis cumplido vuestros sueño, etc. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?"

"¡Si!"

"¡Suena genial!"

"Bien pues ya sabéis, dentro de diez años os llegara una invitación, donde pondrá el día, el mes, y la hora. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Siii!"

"Pues solo me queda decir que, ¡os vaya bien en la vida!"

"¡Muchas gracias, Nezu-sensei!"

* * *

><p>Una vez acabaron con todo, salieron de Nami-ko y se reunieron en el camino, a casa de Tsuna, con Miura Haru, una chica de cabello marrón atado en una coleta y ojos del mismo color.<p>

"¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san, Haru esta tan contenta de verte, desu!" Gritó a todo pulmón cuando vio a Tsuna, y se le lanzó para abrazarle.

"Ow, Haru, ve con cuidado, casi caemos."

"¡Estúpida mujer! ¿¡Es que no ves que casi tiras a Juudaime!"

"¡Hahi! ¡Haru no es estúpida, desu!"

"Maa, maa, calmaos."

"Bueno, Tsuna-kun, ¿donde te quedaste antes?"

"¡Hahi! ¿Quedarse donde, desu?"

"Tsuna-kun ha dicho que se ira a Italia y estudiara allí junto a los demás."

"¡Hahi! ¡Tsuna-san se va a Italia, desu! Entonces… entonces… aaaah… ya se, desu. Seguramente es una prueba de amor que nos manda el destino…" Mientras Haru se puso a divagar, los demás siguieron con la conversación.

"Aaaah… bueno por donde iba… a si. Como dije, Reborn les pedirá permiso a vuestros padres, para que ellos sepan donde estáis y puedan visitaros o llamaros cuando quieran…"

"Oh, eso es genial, así podre mantenerme en contacto con mi viejo."

"¡Oh, eso es extremo! ¡Así podre saber como le van a mi hermana y a Hana!"

"Si, si, pero no muy seguido, Yamamoto, Onii-san. Ya sabéis en lo que estamos metidos y no querréis que les pase nada, ¿verdad?" Takeshi y Ryohei solo asintieron con la cabeza.

"Entonces, Tsuna-kun. ¿Que va a pasar con Chrome-chan?" Pregunto preocupada Kyoko.

"¡Hahi! ¡Chrome-chan no ira, ¿verdad? Ahora que Haru estaba empezando a ser buena amiga con ella, desu." Haru se unió a la conversación cuando se dio cuenta de que su querido Tsuna-san no le hacia ni caso sobre lo que decía.

"Haru-chan tiene razón…"

"¿Chrome-chan? ¡Oh, si, la chica tímida!" Dijo algo despistada Hana, ya que se había reunido pocas veces con ella.

"Chrome-chan, también vendrá con nosotros al fin y al cabo Mukuro y Chrome-chan son mis guardianes de la niebla, del mismo modo que toda la banda de Kokuyo Land también vendrán, los niños… prefiero que se queden aquí y que una vez acabado sus estudios vengan con nosotros. Emmm… no me dejo nada, ¿verdad?"

"No Juudaime, lo ha explicado perfectamente."

"Bueno, entonces… ¿alguna pregunta?" Cuestiono Tsuna, a todos.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, procesando toda la información que Tsuna les había dado. El silencio de repente se volvió en uno pesado, nadie hablaba. Hasta que Takeshi, rompió ese incomodo silencio.

"Bueno, si el chiquitín ha ido ha hablar con mi padre, seguro que le convence, además que quedarme aquí en Namimori sin Tsuna y Gokudera sería aburrido, así que ¡me voy a mi casa a hacer las maletas!" Dijo todo contento Takeshi, dispuesto a irse corriendo a su cas, sino fuera porque Tsuna le paro, cogiéndole del brazo.

"¡Un momento, Yamamoto!"

"¿Si, Tsuna?"

"No sabes cuando nos vamos, ¿como vas hacer las maletas ahora, si a lo mejor nos vamos dentro de dos meses?"

"Jajaja, tienes razón, entonces, ¿cuando nos vamos?"

"¡Friki del béisbol! ¿Ibas a irte sin saber nada? ¡Serás imbécil!"

"Jajaja."

"…¡Extremo! ¡Sawada! ¡No te preocupes tu di el día en que nos vamos y allí estaré!" Exclamó de repente Ryohei, asustando a todos.

"¡Joder! Si es que no es bueno que el este tanto rato callado." Bufó Hana.

"Jejeje, Onii-chan esta muy contento."

"¡Hahi! ¡Haru casi se quedó sorda, desu!"

"¡Cabeza de césped! ¡Es que quieres dejarnos a todos sordos, ¿o que?"

"¿Qué has dicho, ¡cabeza de pulpo!"

"Maa, maa, tranquilizaos."

"Haber, queréis saber el día y la hora, ¿o no?" Soltó Tsuna un tanto molesto.

"…Si…" Dijeron los seis al unísono, Tsuna podía ser muy amable, paciente, y todo lo que quisieras, pero **nunca **le hagas enfadar. Y eso es algo que sabían muy bien, después de todo juntar a todos los guardianes, más las chicas, los niños, la panda de Kokuyo Land… bueno… juntándoles a todos en la casa de Tsuna, ya os podéis imaginar la que liaron, fue la primera vez que vieron a su amable y querido jefe cabreado, y juraron no volverlo a cabrear nunca más.

"Bueno… entonces, nos iremos dentro de dos semanas, contando el día de hoy, a las cuatro de la tarde en el aeropuerto, el avión saldrá a las seis. ¿A quedado, claro?" Pregunto Tsuna.

"¡Si!" Respondieron al unísono, Hayato, Takeshi y Ryohei.

"Bueno… yo me he de ir a mi casa, nos vemos." Dijo Hana, saludando con la mano y dándole un beso a Ryohei para despedirse.

"¡Adiós, Hana-chan!" Dijeron Kyoko y Haru.

"Adiós, Hana-san." Dijo Tsuna.

"¡Bye!"

"Tch."

"¡Adiós al extremo, Hana!"

"Bueno Onii-chan, Haru y yo nos vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Adiós Tsuna-kun, chicos." Dijo Kyoko saludando con la mano, despidiéndose.

"¡Haru, se va con Kyoko-chan, desu! ¡Nos vemos Tsuna-san!" Dijo Haru dándole un fuerte abrazo a Tsuna y saludando con la mano, despidiéndose de los demás. Ryohei se fue junto a ellas, en dirección a la residencia Sasagawa.

"Jajaja, Tsuna, teniendo a Hibari como pareja deberías vigilar que no te viera abrazando a Haru." Dijo Takeshi, riéndose al ver la cara roja de Tsuna.

"¡Friki del Béisbol, deja de meterte con Juudaime!"

"Mou… Yamamoto~" Dijo todo rojo Tsuna.

"Jajaja, bueno aquí nos despedimos. Nos vemos, Tsuna, Gokudera."

"Tch, eso friki del béisbol, lárgate y no molestes más."

"Adiós Yamamoto, nos vemos."

Yamamoto se despidió de los dos y se dirigió hacia su casa. "Bueno Juudaime, yo también me he de ir, tengo que preparar la maleta y mis explosivos…" Hayato se fue hacia su casa murmurando todo lo que tendría que colocar en la maleta.

"Jajaja… adiós Gokudera-kun…"

* * *

><p>Tsuna ya estaba en casa, entro se quito los zapatos, y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Donde estaba su madre Sawada Nana, una mujer que se desvivía por su hijo, niños y marido, de cabello corto y marrón y ojos de igual color, preparando un festín para su hijo que ya había acabado la secundaria, mientras tarareaba una canción toda feliz.<p>

"Tadaima, Kaa-san."

"Ara Tsu-kun, me has asustado. Okaerinasai, Tsu-kun. Ne, ne, Tsu-kun, ¿y las notas? ¿Dónde están?" Dijo toda ilusionada Nana, dejando un momento de preparar el festín.

"Aquí están, Kaa-san." Dijo Tsuna mientras le entregaba las notas.

"¡Ara! ¡Muy bien Tsu-kun! Mama esta tan contenta, has aprobado~" Dijo toda ilusionada, dirigiéndose una vez más delante los fogones. De la nada, Reborn apareció, dándole un susto de muerte a Tsuna.

"¡Ciaossu! Que Dame-Tsuna, ¿como han ido las notas? Ya sabes que si has suspendido alguna…" Reborn dejó sin terminar la frase, causándole escalofríos a Tsuna.

"¡Hiii!" Gritó Tsuna. "Mou, Reborn… no me des esos sustos. Y aquí están las notas." Dijo con suficiencia Tsuna mientras le entregaba sus notas a Reborn.

"Mmmm… no esta mal… pero…" Reborn le dio un golpe de mazo, es decir Leon transformado. "¿A que vienen esos aires de suficiencia? Hasta que no saques unas notas excelentes no estaré satisfecho, y esto… has aprobado, pero tch, tendrías que haber sacado más puntuación."

"¡Ow! ¡Rebron! ¡No hace falta darme un golpe tan fuerte! Además, he sacado la mejor puntuación que he podido…" Se quejó Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, la cena estará lista enseguida. ¿Por qué no vais a buscar a los otros niños y a Bianchi-chan, para la cena?"

"Hai, Kaa-san."

Tsuna y Reborn, salieron de la cocina para ir en busca de los demás, entraron en la sala, donde estaba Fuuta viendo la televisión, un niño de unos ¿diez años? De cabello marrón claro y ojos del mismo color, también apodado 'Ranking Fuuta' por motivos que ya sabéis.

"Fuuta, Kaa-san ya tiene hecha la cena."

"Hai Tsuna-nii, apago la TV y voy para allá."

"Fuuta, ¿sabes donde están Lambo, I-pin y Bianchi?"

"Mmmm… bueno lambo e I-pin están arriba jugando y Bianchi-san… me parece que se fue a casa de Gokudera-nii, para no-se-que maleta."

"Bien, gracias. Díselo a Kaa-san, al parecer no lo sabe."

"Okay"

Tsuna y Reborn, subieron las escaleras para ir en busca de Lambo, un niño de cinco años, con el cabello a lo afro y negro donde esconde todo tipo de dulces y granadas, y ojos de un verde esmeralda, siempre vestía un traje con impresos de vaca, e I-pin, una niña china, con el cabello negro atado en una trenza y ojos de igual color. Los vio a los dos niños correteando arriba y abajo, mientras jugaban.

"Lambo, I-pin. Kaa-san tiene la cena hecha, vamos a bajar."

"¡Gyahaha! ¡El gran Lambo-san, se va a comer toda la cena que ha preparado mama!"

"¡Lambo, no! ¡Compórtate! ¡Mama lo ha preparado para todos!"

"Que energía que tienen estos niños…" Suspiro Tsuna, mientras bajaba las escaleras junto a Reborn.

"Dame-Tsuna, será mejor que le digamos a mama, que dentro de dos semanas nos vamos."

"Si, lo se. No te preocupes por eso."

Una vez abajo, vieron a todos ya en la mesa. Nana, sonriendo al ver a los enérgicos niños, Fuuta e I-pin intentando para a Lambo, para que esperaran a Tsuna y Reborn.

"Ara Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun. ¿Vamos a cenar?"

"Hai Kaa-san/mama." Dijeron al unísono Reborn y Tsuna. Una vez sentados Reborn le dio un codazo a Tsuna para que empezara a hablar.

"Kaa-san, he de decirte algo."

"Dime, Tsu-kun."

"Veras, dentro de dos semanas Reborn, los chicos y yo nos iremos a Italia para estudiar, y así podre empezar con el negocio del abuelo. Iremos al aeropuerto a las cuatro y a las seis saldrá el avión." Soltó de sopetón Tsuna.

"…Aaaah… siempre supe que un día volarías del nido pero no pensé que fuera tan temprano…" Suspiro Nana, los niños o al menos Fuuta, se preocupo al saber que su hermano mayor se iría a Italia. "Tsu-kun, al menos estaremos en contacto, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto, Kaa-san. Además, papá ha dicho que se quedara por aquí…"

"¡Ara! ¿Papa va estar por aquí? Bueno… entonces mañana empezaremos a empaquetar toda la ropa y… ¡Oh! Si vas a Italia tendrás que aprender el idioma, ¿verdad?"

"Por eso no te preocupes, mama. Que me encargare yo, que en estas dos semanas Tsuna sepa hablar italiano perfectamente." Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica en su rostro. Cosa que causo un **gran** escalofrío a Tsuna.

"Bien, entonces todo resuelto. ¡Vamos a cenar!"

"¡YAY!" Gritaron los niños.

* * *

><p>Las dos semanas, fueron horribles para Tsuna, las estuvo utilizando para estudiar italiano, bueno más bien para salir con una u otra explosión por parte de Reborn, cada vez que se equivocaba. Eran las cuatro menos cinco de la tarde, y Tsuna y su familia ya estaba en el aeropuerto esperando, a los demás para que aparecieran. Los primeros en aparecer fueron Hayato y Bianchi, una mujer de cabellera purpura y ojos verdes, había estado las dos semanas con su hermano pequeño ayudándole con una u otra cosa, claro con las gafas puestas para poder acercarse a su hermano.<p>

"¡Buenos tardes, Juuadime, Okaa-sama de Juudaime!" Exclamó contento Hayato con una reverencia. "¡Hoy nos vamos a Italia estoy muy emocionado! Podre hacer de guía a Juudaime y enseñarle todo lo que pregunte y…" Hayato empezó a divagar, todo lo que podría hacer, dejando a Tsuna con una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"B-Buenos tardes Gokudera-kun, Bianchi-san."

"Buenos tardes Gokudera-kun, Bianchi-chan."

"Buenos tardes mama, Tsuna… ¡Reborn~!" Exclamó toda emocionada, dándole a Reborn un fuerte abrazo. "Aaaah… te he echado tanto de menos, ¡mi querido Reborn~! ¡Ahí va! Se a quedado dormido, aaah… pobrecito ha de estar muy cansado por tener que cuidar de alguien como Tsuna." Dijo mientras abrazaba a un Reborn dormido.

"Que quieres decir con eso Bianchi-san…" Se quejo Tsuna.

"Yo Tsuna, Gokudera." Apareciendo de repente Yamamoto, junto a su padre, Ryohei, Kyoko, Hana y Haru. "¡Buenos tardes SAWADA/Tsuna-kun/Tsuna/Tsuna-san/Sawada-kun." Dijeron al unísono. Pero al que más se le escuchaba era a Ryohei.

"Buenas tardes minna, Yamamoto-san." Dijo Tsuna. "Entonces, solo queda Mukuro y los demás."

"Nop, Tsuna. También falta Hibari."

"Jeje, no Yamamoto. Hibari-san ha estado aquí desde hace rato. Él ya esta en el avión, solo faltamos nosotros."

"Ese desgraciado. ¿Como se atreve a venir el primero embarcar el equipaje y subir al avión, como si fuera la persona más importante?" Se quejo Gokudera.

"Bueno, menos quejarse y más subir al avión. Mukuro y los demás también están dentro." Habló al fin Reborn, dejando a Tsuna estupefacto con esa información. "Si Tsuna. Hace rato que han venido. Tch mira que no darte cuenta, tendré que entrenarte más." Dijo con su famosa sonrisa, la que prometía un gran sufrimiento y dolor al pobre de Tsuna.

"¡Hiii! ¡No leas mi mente!"

"Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos." Despidiéndose de todos, abrazos, besos, de todo. Dejaban una vida para empezar otra.

Todos ya estaban en el avión, Tsuna sentado junto a Reborn y Chrome. Hayato estaba haciendo pucheros, porque el asiento al lado de su querido Juudaime estaba Chrome y no él, junto a él estaba Yamamoto y Bianchi. Más atrás estaban Ryohei discutiendo algo con Ken, un chico rubio y ojos marrón claro, y Chikusa, un chico peli azul con ojos del mismo color y gafas, intentando leer su libro sin éxito. En el avión (o mejor dicho, jet privado de los Vongola) había dos habitaciones una para el guardián de la niebla y la otra para el guardián de la nube. En definitiva será un viaje movidito.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ***redoble de tambores* ¡Siiiii! ¡Aquí va mi primer intento de fic! Bueno voy a aclarar algunas cosas, como habréis leído al principio es un Two-shot en otras palabras un fic de ¡dos capitulo! También si alguien que lo haya leído es uno de las/los que esta esperando la actualización de las traducciones que hago entonces voy a decir que "el siguiente capitulo de If Only ya lo tengo traducido, pero, voy a subirlo más tarde para que la autora del fic tenga más tiempo en seguirlo." Así que explicación acabada. Es posible que Tsu-chan me haya quedado un poco OOC, pero pienso que desde la escuela media hasta la secundaria ha de haber cambiado algo...

También para los curiosos:

Habéis leído Nami-ko y Nami-dai y pensareis 'esta se a equivocado' bueno pues aquí va la explicación: Ko es la abreviatura de Koko, es decir escuela secundaria, Chuu es para la escuela media y Dai es la abreviatura de Daigaku, es decir la universidad, pero también hay escuelas que lo mezclan con el nombre de la escuela.

Y aquí acaban mis tonterías~ es broma, también quiero decir que he leído unos cuantos de estos fics (algunos los encontrareis en mis favoritos) y de repente me vino la idea, así que me dije "¡Plásmala!" y eso hice. Mañana subiré la segunda parte dependiendo de lo que haya gustado la primera parte~

Bye Bye^^


	2. Capitulo II: Encuentros y Sorpresas

**Autora: **Yo, yo y más yo, ¡Nyanko!

**Parejas: **Haber… toques de 1827 (esto fijo *¬*), 27OC (Solo se nombra, ya veréis), 33Hana (sigo sin saber su numero), 8059 (esta es muy obvia), 6996 (no se notara casi… supongo… no se, ya diréis vosotros) y bueno el OC96 (es decir Kyoko con alguien) y Tetsu86 (estoy leyendo un fic con insinuaciones de Kusakabe y Haru, y me ha gustado).

**Summary: **Después de su partida, han pasado ya los diez años, con muchos eventos, y en la mansión Vongola han llegado tres invitaciones, para la reunión que se fijo el último día de clase. Pero hay un pequeño problema… Tsuna no irá solo con sus amigos a la reunión, sino también con… Eliana. Si queréis saber quien es seguid leyendo~ y si no Bye Bye.

**Disclaimer: **Otra vez con lo mismo ¬¬* pero si ya sabéis que no me pertenece… *sigh* que ganas de hacerme repetir. KHR no me pertenece, es de Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Las traducciones las pondré al final del fic, otra cosa, las frases en italiano son sacadas del traductor de google, lo aclaro, no se italiano.

* * *

><p><strong>Two-shot: Después de diez años.<strong>

**Capitulo II: Encuentros y Sorpresas.**

* * *

><p>Venecia, Italia. Viernes. Las 08:45 de la mañana, se encontraba una de las sedes Vongola, la principal en Sicilia, pero como al Decimo Vongola le gustaba más esta ciudad se instaló allí, aunque para las reuniones importantes se dirigía a la principal. Por el jardín de la sede correteaba, jugando, una niña, de cabello rojo atado con dos coletas, de ojos color miel, de unos 7 años, iba vestida con un suéter blanco con dos rayas rojas a los costados, una falda que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas de color negra, y unas botas altas, del mismo patrón y color que el suéter. Esta niña es Sawada Eliana, hija del Decimo Vongola. Junto a ella había un chico con el cabello castaño claro, de ojos grisáceos, alrededor de los 8 años, vestía una camiseta negra a rayas blancas, unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas de color caqui y unas combers negras. Este niño es Sasagawa Shoutarou, hijo del guardián del sol y su mujer Sasagawa Hana. También había dos gemelos, los dos con el cabello morado, la niña con dos trenzas bajas y el niño con el cabello suelto y alborotado, los ojos del niño eran añiles y los de la niña azul oscuro, los dos tendrían unos 7 años, el niño vestía una camiseta roja con estampados de puntos de color naranja, unos pantalones cortos negros hasta las rodillas y unas combers rojas, la niña vestía un suéter del mismo patrón que su hermano pero con los colores invertidos, una falda blanca que le llegaba un poco por encima de las rodillas, y unas botas altas del mismo patrón y color que el suéter. Los gemelos son Rokudo Gael y Rokudo Miharu, hijos de los guardianes de la niebla.<p>

"¡SHOUTAROU! ¡Nos vamos a casa, a ver a tu madre, al extremo!" Llamó el guardián del sol, también conocido como Sasagawa Ryohei, a su hijo.

"_¡Papà! ¿Abbiamo bisogno di urlare cosi tanto? ¡Non siamo sordi, anche tu sei qui con me!"_ Contestó en italiano Shoutarou, algo cabreado, por mucho que su padre creciese siempre iba gritando a todo dios. Algo que cabreaba un poco a su hijo y esposa.

Los otros tres niños, empezaron a ver la mini discusión padre e hijo, Shoutarou siempre que se enfadaba empezaba a hablar en italiano, para cabrear a su padre, porque por mucho que vivieran en Italia, eran Japoneses y tanto Hana como Ryohei, querían que su hijo hablara más Japonés que Italiano, pero no había manera. Una de las razones por las cuales hablaba más Italiano era, porque sus tres amigos eran mitad Italianos mitad Japoneses, y la otra porque iba a una escuela en Venecia con los otros tres. Eliana, cansada ya del panorama, fue ha hablar con su tío Ryohei.

"Ryo-jii, a parte de venir a buscar a Tarou-kun, ¿has venido para algo más?" Pregunto, seguida de cerca por los gemelos.

"Siiii… ¿Has venido para algo más, _Ryo-jii_?"Preguntaron al unísono con una voz algo tétrica, siempre que hablaban lo hacían a la vez y de la misma forma, cosa que ponía los pelos de punta a todos los guardianes y sirvientes, en cambio a su padre le encantaba que lo hicieran, el asustar a todo el mundo e intentar causarle algún que otro infarto al Decimo era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, y si sus hijos iban por el mismo camino, eso le enorgullecía mucho.

"¡Gael, Miharu, no hagáis eso, por dios! Y si, tengo algo para ti Eliana." Dijo mientras rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos. "Haber donde lo tengo… mmm… ¡Oh! ¡Aquí está! Toma acuérdate de dárselo a tu padre, Gokudera y Yamamoto. Diles que es de parte de Hana." Acabó, entregándole tres cartas. Se las miró en una ponía el nombre de su padre y en las otras dos el nombre de sus tíos.

"¿De parte, _da Zia Hana_? ¿Y que es? si se puede preguntar, es raro que _Zia Hana _envíe algo a través de alguien normalmente viene ella personalmente." Cuestionó. Los gemelos y Tarou-kun mirando las cartas con interés, queriendo saber el que ponía.

"Si, tienes razón pero me dijo que ellos ya sabrían, que no hacía falta que lo supiera."

"Ne, Ne, _Ryo-jii._ ¿Y no tienes nada para nuestros padres~?" Comentaron, algo celosos, porque también querían alguna carta, más que nada para abrirla y saber lo que ponía.

"No, ¿veis?" Dijo señalando al remitente. "Pone que viene de la escuela Namimori. Pero eso solo hace que me pregunte, si ha pasado algo, pero tampoco puede ser porque sino Hibari y yo habríamos recibido una también… ¡Y no la hemos recibido!" Acabó, gritando y alzando los puños al cielo.

"No hace falta que grites, y nos dejes sordos, papá. Venga será mejor que nosotros dos nos vayamos, sino mamá se va a enfadar." Dijo, mientras se despedía de sus amigos, y alcanzaba a su padre que ya estaba en la puerta del jardín.

"¡Adiós, Tarou-kun!" Saludó con la mano Eliana, con los gemelos detrás suyo haciendo lo mismo. "_Arrivederci~_" Dijeron al unísono.

Después de que las dos figuras desaparecieran, los tres se quedaron observando las cartas. "Bueno, ¿a quien vamos a ver primero? _¿Papà? ¿Zia Gokudera? _O ¿Yama-jii?" Pregunto, Eliana a los gemelos. "Mmmm… _Yama-jii, _debe estar por algún lugar de la sede~" Dijo Gael. "Mmmm… _Zia Gokudera_ seguro que esta repostando su arsenal de dinamita y si no, entonces está ayudando a _Decimo _con alguna tarea~" Concluyo Miharu. "Y _papà _debe estar trabajando en su despacho… entonces la mejor opción es Yama-jii, luego _Zia Gokudera _y acabaremos con _papà_. ¿Entendido?" Los dos asintieron.

Se dirigieron a las puertas que conducen a la sede, y empezaron su búsqueda.

"09:30 de la mañana,_ Primo Obiettivo, _Yama-jii" Dijeron los tres.

Empezaron su búsqueda, por la habitación de Takeshi, pensaron que podrían matar dos pájaros de un tiro al ir ahí, ya que normalmente se ve a Hayato dormir en la misma habitación. Al entrar, se llevaron una grata desilusión, no estaban ninguno de los dos. Otro lugar en el cual podrían encontrarle, era la sala de entrenamiento, practicando con su espada junto a Kyoya, Reborn o Squalo, pero para su gran suerte tampoco había nadie. Solo Kyoya, con un montón de cuerpos a su alrededor. Kyoya les vio y se acercó a ellos.

"¿Que estás haciendo aquí, Eliana?" Pregunto Kyoya, con su monótono tono de voz.

"_Papà numero due._" Ante eso, Kyoya frunció el ceño. "Estamos aquí, por que buscamos a Yama-jii. ¿Sabes donde está?"Pregunto, los gemelos junto a ella, observándolo todo y con una venita en la sien al ser ignorados por él.

"No me llames así, y Yamamoto Takeshi está con Varia. Si hicieras más caso de lo que dice Tsunayoshi, ahora lo sabrías." Contesto algo molesto, aunque fuera la hija de **su Tsunayoshi**, era todo lo contrario a él. Es contestona, corre por los pasillos, se junta con los gemelos de la cabeza de piña… y la lista se hacía eterna. El otro problema era que aunque le viera como su segundo padre, ella nunca le trataría igual que a Tsunayoshi.

"¿Y como te llamo entonces? Y si que hago caso a _papà_, además que si me lo ha dicho ha sido, seguramente, cuando aún estaba medio dormida."

"Como quieras, menos de esa forma. Y si ya no tienes nada más que hacer aquí puedes marcharte."

"Pues te llamare como quiera. Adiós y _grazie_." Se fueron dando un portazo. "Bueno, _Yama-jii_ no está~" Dijo Miharu. "Entiendo que a la nube le caiga mal nuestro padre~ ¿pero nos ha de tratar igual~?" Le continúo Gael. Sacudiendo la cabeza, los tres se miraron.

"11:45 de la mañana, _Secondo Obiettivo,_ _Zia Gokudera_" Empezaron una nueva búsqueda.

Al saber que no estaría en la habitación de Takeshi, el trío se fue a la biblioteca, a Hayato le gustaba estar en ella, principalmente, porque era el lugar idóneo para tener tranquilidad y que nadie te molestase, y en segundo lugar, porque a Hayato le gustaba poderle ser de utilidad a su querido Juuadime, y que mejor lugar que la biblioteca donde esta todo lo necesario. Entraron a la biblioteca, y empezaron a buscar por los pasillos, era una habitación enorme, con montones de estanterías llenas de libros, también había una mesa larga con cuatro sillas a cada lado y una silla en cada extremo. Después de un buen rato buscando, se dieron cuenta de que la biblioteca estaba vacía.

"Bueno aquí no esta." Dijo suspirando Eliana. Los tres se dirigieron a la puerta para irle ha buscar a otro lugar. "Y ahora, ¿a donde vamos~?" Cuestionaron los gemelos. "Mmmm… ¡Ya se! _Zia Bianchi_, seguramente sabe donde esta, vayamos a la cocina."

Camino a la cocina, escucharon una explosión. Alarmados fueron ha ver que pasaba, a lo mejor era Hayato, espantando a su hermana para que no le diera algo de comer, nunca se sabe. Entraron a la cocina, y para su gran decepción, solo era Bianchi experimentando con su comida veneno.

"_Zia Bianchi." _Bianchi, al escuchar su nombre se dio media vuelta, encontrando a los tres niños.

"¡Vaya! Pero mira que bien me vais, anda ¿porque no probáis la nueva cocina que he preparado?" Pregunto, mientras les enseñaba un plato, en el cual se veían burbujas explotando, un humeante olor que te echaba para atrás, incluso parecía que hubieran cabezas gritando en agonía.

"No, gracias _Zia Bianchi._ Veras queríamos preguntarte, si sabias donde esta _Zia Gokudera_." Le dijo, al mismo tiempo que los tres retrocedían, por si acaso.

"Mmmm… ¿Hayato?... Me parece que se fue a comprar más dinamitas, dijo que se le había ocurrido una nueva técnica y quería mostrársela a Tsuna." Contesto, algo alicaída, ya que no querían probar su nueva comida.

"Aaaaah… Entonces, ¿tampoco esta aquí? Bueno, gracias. Y suerte, por si alguien quiere probar tu nueva cocina." Dijo rápidamente, para poder marcharse, antes de que volviera a insistir, y que al final acabaran probándola.

"Ahora que hacemos, Eliana~" Dijo Gael. "Siii… Solo nos queda _Decimo_~" Le continuo Miharu. "Bueno pues iremos a por _papà,_ y se las daremos a él… ¡Ah! ¡Gabriel!" Llamó Eliana, Gabriel era uno de los mayordomos, y como tal iba con un esmoquin negro, camisa blanca y un lazo negro. Tenía los ojos color negro y el cabello rubio, una combinación algo extraña. _"¿Sì? ¿Vuoi qualcosa, Signorina Eliana?"_

"_Mmmm… Vedete, volevo sapere se papà è nel suo ufficio." _

"_Se, il Decimo è lì."_

"_Capisco. Grazie."_ Una vez acabada la conversación, se despidieron de Gabriel.

"15:05 del mediodía, _Terzo Obiettivo, papà."_

"Bien, ahora que tenemos asegurado que papà esta allí no tenemos tiempo que perder." Dijo toda ilusionada, al ver que por fin pondrían fin a su misión. "Eliana~ Siempre que te ilusionas mucho…" Empezó Miharu. "…Acabamos recibiendo un chasco~" Le continúo Gael. "¡Esta vez será distinto! ¡Lo siento!" Dijo mientras ponía sus brazos en forma de puño en frente de su torso. Los gemelos solo negaron con la cabeza, porque ya sabían como iba a acabar.

* * *

><p>Namimori, Japón. Viernes. Las 15:05 del mediodía, en un restaurante se encontraban la familia Sasagawa, la familia Katakura y la familia Kusakabe. Las chicas, es decir, Hana, Kyoko y Haru estaban hablando, esperando a sus maridos. Mientras sus hijos estaban fuera, divirtiéndose.<p>

"Bueno, Hana-chan. ¿Crees que Onii-chan ya habrá entregado las invitaciones?" Pregunto Kyoko, dirigiéndose a su mejor amiga, y observando que los niños no se fueran demasiado lejos.

"No te preocupes Kyoko, Shoutaoru me ha dicho, que las invitaciones se las dio a Eliana. Y que ella se encargaría de entregarlas."

"Bueno, eso esta bien. El-chan es una buena niña, y seguro que las entrega." Dijo Haru, después de diez años maduro, y se quito esa manía que tenía de decir 'Hahi' cada vez que se sorprendía, y 'desu' al acabar cada frase.

"Aaaah… si tienes razón. Bueno, entonces esperemos a que vengan mañana, ¿si?"

A fuera los niños, estaban hablando. El hijo de Hana, Sasagawa Shoutarou, el hijo de Haru, Kusakabe Ryoga, un niño de cabello color marrón, y ojos oscuros, de unos 6 años, vestía una camiseta de color rojo, unos pantalones hasta las rodillas de color marrón y unas combers azul oscuro. También estaba la hija de Kyoko, Katakura Aoi, una niña de cabello rubio y ojos marrón claro, de unos 6 años, vestía un suéter blanco con estampado de ositos de color rosa, una falda que le llegaba un poco por encima de sus rodillas de azul marino y unas botas altas con el mismo estampado que el suéter.

"Entonces, Tarou-kun. ¿Cómo están Eli-chan y los gemelos? Hace mucho que no les vemos." Dijo Aoi con una voz tan dulce como la de su madre, preocupada porque ya hacía un año que no veía a sus amigos.

"Eliana y esos dos monstruos, están la mar de bien. No hace falta que te preocupes. Además, según mamá les veremos mañana. ¿No?" Le contesto a su prima.

"¿Eh? ¿Mañana vendrán? No lo sabía mi madre no me ha dicho nada." Dijo Ryoga con mucho entusiasmo.

"Si. Eliana, seguro que viene. Los otros dos no estoy seguro–"

"¡NIÑOS! ¡Vamos a dentro!" Grito de repente Ryohei acompañado con el padre de Aoi, Katakura Kippei*, un hombre alto rubio y de ojos color marrón. El padre de Ryoga, Kusakabe Tetsuya, estaba en Italia por esa razón no se encontraba con ellos ahora mismo

"¡YA VAMOS!" Respondieron los tres al unísono.

Empezaron a correr, para ponerse al día con sus padres o tíos. Para comer junto a sus madres.

* * *

><p>Venecia, Italia. Viernes. Las 16:30 de la tarde, después de haber comido, se dirigieron ha la oficina del Decimo Vongola. "Bueno, ya estamos en frente la oficina de <em>papà"<em> Dijo algo nerviosa, ese lugar le ponía los pelos de punta, sencillamente, porque siempre se reunían personas, que aunque conociera, le daban algo de miedo. Llamo a la puerta y espero a que respondieran, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que se escucho un "Adelante".

"_Papà, _venia a darte algo que Ryo-jii me ha–" Empezó pero fue cortada por su padre.

"El-chan, cariño. Puedes venir más tarde, es que como veras hay un montón de trabajo y para acabarlo aún no he comido. Además, no quiero que Reborn piense que hago el vago. ¿Si?" Dijo Tsuna algo cansado de tanto papeleo.

"Entendido, _papà._" Dijo Eliana, mientras salía con los gemelos detrás suyo y cerraba la puerta. "No digáis nada."

"Mmmm… ¿Qué deberíamos decir, Gael?"

"Mmmm… No se, Miharu."

"Es posible que sea: _Vi abbiamo detto~"_ Dijeron al unísono, mientras salían corriendo, ya que Eliana les empezó a perseguir por haber dicho lo que no tenían que decir.

Eran las 22:50 de la noche, Eliana decidió ir a la habitación de su padre para poder darle de una vez por todas las invitaciones. Esta vez, le gustara a su padre o no iba a recibirla así que entro sin llamar.

"_Papà, _he de darte algo impor–" Se quedo sorprendida por lo que veía. En la cama de su padre estaban, aparte de él, también Kyoya. Eliana parpadeo, pero salió enseguida del mini shock, para sacar su móvil y hacerles una foto.

"¡ELIANA! ¡No hagas fotos! ¡Además, ¿cuantas veces he de decirte que llames antes de entrar!" Grito Tsuna, todo rojo, por ser visto en una posición un tanto inapropiada por su hija de tan solo 7 años. Kyoya solo bufo, y salió de encima de Tsuna, sabía que esta noche no iba haber nada ya.

"No te preocupes por la fotos, _papà. _Tengo muchas, entre el móvil y el ordenador tengo cientos, no, miles de fotos. Entre las mías las de _mamma _y las de mis tías, tengo muchas… Pero eso no es a lo que venía. Toma, _papà_. De parte de _Zia Hana. _Y no os preocupéis por mi, podéis seguir si queréis." Dijo toda contenta, entregándole las cartas, le encantaba el poder enganchar a su padre y a Kyoya haciendo cosas, así luego podría ver a sus tías y hablar sobre ello. Tsuna cogió las cartas, y le tiró un cojín a su hija para que se fuera.

"Increíble, esta niña se parece cada vez más a Bea." Suspiro Tsuna, intentando leer las cartas con Kyoya encima, que intentaba retomar lo que había sido interrumpido. "Kyoya, basta. Haber que es esto… ¡Anda! ¡Pero si es para mañana! ¡Rápido levántate! Tenemos que ir a avisar a Hayato y Takeshi, hacer las maletas, buscar a alguien que cuide a El-chan e irnos a Namimori." Dijo todo alborotado, Kyoya solo se lo miraba interrogante. "Son las invitaciones de Nezu-sensei. El último día de clase nos dijo que nos reuniríamos dentro de diez años." Explico Tsuna.

"Mmmm… Yo también voy. He de vigilar que no hagan mucho alboroto, esos herbívoros."

"Bien. Pero primero, por favor. Vístete." Dijo todo rojo Tsuna.

"¿Por qué? Si te gusta verme así." Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Tsuna solo cogió la sabana y se fue ha vestir en el baño. Cuando Kyoya se ponía así, era mejor estar lejos, sino no llegarían a tiempo a Namimori. Pero Kyoya no iba a dejarlo tal cual, al fin y al cabo, su hija les había dicho que continuaran. ¿No? Pues eso es lo que hizo. Continuar en el baño.

* * *

><p>Namimori, Japón. Sábado. Las 10:00 de la mañana. Delante de Nami-ko, ya empezaban a reunirse los antiguos alumnos de 2-A, todos contentos, vestidos con sus mejores galas, mostrando que habían triunfado, en definitiva, para alardear. Habían muchos que hacía tiempo que no se veían, otros que sí se mantenían en contacto, pero les hacía ilusión el verse aquí de nuevo. Fueron entrando a la clase, donde ya les esperaba su antiguo tutor, Douhachiro Nezu. Que les estaba viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Poco a poco, la clase se fue llenando, todos charlando, Kyoko y Hana, ya estaban allí hablando con algunas antiguas amigas, el como les iba, si estaban casadas, si tenían trabajo, etc.<p>

"Bueno," Empezó Nezu. "Id tomando vuestros antiguos asientos, y una vez sentados pasare lista."

Todos emocionados, empezaron a andar alrededor de la clase, intentando recordarse donde se sentaban. Kyoko y Hana ya estaban sentadas, la primera más preocupada que la segunda, ya que era la hora y Tsuna y los demás no habían llegado.

"Bueno, entonces voy a pasar lista."

Nezu cogió su antigua libreta, y empezó a nombrar a los alumnos. "Akita Toki"

"¡Presente!"

"Ayase Midori"

"¡Aquí!"

"Gokudera Hayato" Hubo un largo silencio, donde nadie contesto. "¿Gokudera Hayato?" Volvió a preguntar. El silencio se volvió a presentar, solo se oían cuchicheos de 'Gokudera-kun, no era ese que siempre sacaba dieces?' o 'Aaaah… ¡ya me acuerdo! Si, si, ¡el que siempre contestaba mal y fumaba, pero que estaba buenísimo!' Ah, ahora recordaba, ese chico era un buen estudiante, sino fuera por su vocabulario hubiera estado entre sus alumnos favoritos. Kyoko se preocupo aún más, hacia tiempo que no les veía y tenia ganas de volver a verles. Hana por el contrario, si esos tres no se presentaban iba a darle una buena a su marido por no saber ni entregar unas invitaciones.

"Bueno, sigamos." Continúo Nezu. "Kondo Reiichirou"

"¡Aquí, Nezu-san!"

"Kurihara Saotome"

"¡Si!"

"Kurokawa Hana"

"Aquí." Dijo con su típico tono de voz.

"Okochi Himura"

"¡Estoy aquí!"

"Sasagawa Kyoko"

"Aquí." Contesto, de repente, los chicos empezaron a murmurar lo hermosa que se había vuelto y si tendría pareja.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

Les respondió el silencio otra vez, y empezaron a cuchichear cosas como '¿Quien?' o '¿Había alguien con ese nombre?' y también '¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¡Dame-Tsuna!' y '¿Eh? ¿Os imagináis el como debe estar?' '¡Seguro que no ha hecho nada bueno, al fin y al cabo es Dame-Tsuna!' en ese comentario todos empezaron a reírse, Kyoko y Hana solo pusieron mala cara, para luego enviarse una sonrisa mutuamente. 'Si supieran,' pensaron las dos.

"Bueno, basta. Sigamos." Nezu volvió a centrarse en la lista. "Suzuki Aya"

"¡Aquí!"

"Tokunaga Kaoru"

"¡Presente, Nezu-sama!" Bromeo.

Nezu solo negó con la cabeza, volviendo a la lista. "Yamamoto Takeshi"

El silencio se hizo presente otra vez, y luego estallaron a murmurar sobre el as del béisbol. Como 'Seguro que se ha convertido en profesional' o '¿Os imagináis el como debe estar ahora? ¿Tendrá pareja?' y un sinfín de tonterías. Nezu iba a empezar de nuevo con su lista, cuando se escucharon unos pasos a fuera del aula, alguien parecía correr. Todos en seguida se callaron y escucharon.

"_¡Eliana, non correre!"_

"_Bene in fretta papà. ¡Siamo in ritardo!_

"_Jajaja. Noi Tsuna non è così male, è una ragazza."_

"_¡Baseball Geek! Stai zitto se Hibari visto correre, ¿pensi di cura per avere una ragazza?"_

"_Jajaja."_

"_Erbivoro, quante volte ti ho detto de compotarsi."_

"_Buuu~ Aprendermi se potete."_

"_¡Eliana!"_

No habían entendido ni una palabra, excepto Kyoko y Hana que ya sabían quienes eran. De golpe la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una niña de 7 años peli roja, de ojos color miel, vestida con un suéter blanco, una falda peto de color gris y unas botas blancas. Los de dentro de la clase se quedaron sorprendidos, pero el shock les duro bien poco al ver a un hombre detrás de la niña, de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, vestido con un traje negro y una camisa púrpura.

"Te cogí, mocosa." Dijo el hombre, a todos les sonaba ese hombre, pero no sabrían decir quien era. Hasta que Kyoko se levantó y dijo toda contenta.

"¡Hiabri-kun! ¡El-chan!" Todos se quedaron con el nombre acabado de decir 'Hibari'… '¡No podía ser Hibari Kyoya!' Los cuchicheos empezaron, pero fueron callados rápidamente con una mirada de Kyoya. Detrás de él apareció un hombre peli plateado de ojos verdes, vestía un traje negro pero con la diferencia de que su camisa era roja.

"Vamos Hibari suéltala. Tampoco es para tanto." Dijo, medio gruñéndole por tratar así a la hija de Juudaime.

"Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie, Gokudera Hayato." Contrarrestó Kyoya. Los cuchicheos volvieron a empezar. '¡Kyaaa! ¡Es Gokudera-kun!' o '¡Está mejor que antes!' pero fueron callados, otra vez por una mirada de Kyoya.

"Jajaja, vamos, vamos. Calmaos los dos." Entró un hombre de cabello negro y ojos marrones, vestía un traje negro, pero su camisa era azul. El hombre cogió a Eliana y la dejó en el suelo. Eliana se fue corriendo a fuera, para ir a buscar a su padre.

"Tch. Sera mejor que no te metas, Takeshi." Contestó Hayato. Los cuchicheos una vez más empezaron, pero no les dio tiempo de ir demasiado lejos, por el aura que empezaba a salir de Kyoya. Así que optaron por callarse. Los tres llevaban unos trajes que parecían muy caros, más que los que cualquiera del aula llevara.

"B-Bueno," empezó Nezu. "Sentaos. Mmmm… ¿Hibari-san?" Pregunto Nezu, recibiendo una mirada del mencionado. "Me preguntaba, si ibas a quedarte o no." Recibió como respuesta, a Hibari yendo a la parte trasera del aula.

Kyoko y Hana se reunieron con Takeshi y Hayato. Para luego irse, a sus asientos para charlar. Cuando Nezu iba a hablar la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando otra vez a la niña y a un hombre, algo alto, pero no tanto como los otros tres, tenía el cabello marrón claro y ojos color miel, vestía un traje negro con una camisa naranja. El traje de este hombre también parecía bastante más caro, que el de los demás. Las chicas chillaron al verle y a los hombres se les caía la baba, además, no tenían ni idea de quien era. Así que Nezu hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Mmmm… ¿Perdón?" Empezó Nezu, captando la atención de todos. "Pero… puedo saber, ¿Quién eres?" Se atrevió a preguntar, ese hombre aunque pareciese muy lindo, tenía un aura de poder que le rodeaba.

"¿Ara? ¿No os acordáis de mi?" Dijo Tsuna con falsa preocupación. Se dirigió al frente, al lado de Nezu-sensei. "Pues dejad que me presente… Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi y ella mi hija. Saluda, El-chan." Dijo, con una sonrisa tan brillante que dejo a todos ciegos.

"_Buongiorno, sono Sawada Eliana."_ Se presento. De repente toda la clase gritó, '¡Imposible! ¿¡Él es Dame-Tsuna!' también habían otros como '¿Tiene una hija? ¡No puede ser!' y muchos más. En cambio, sus amigos solo sonreían ante las exclamaciones. La clase estaba toda revuelta, ni siquiera Nezu pudo hacer nada para calmarles, aunque él también estaba bastante shockeado, que su peor alumno se haya convertido en lo que veían era algo… impresionante. Eliana estaba viendo todo con una sonrisa, ella sabía él como era su padre en la escuela, el como le trataban, por eso todo esto le causaba mucha gracia.

En cambio al final de la clase, apoyado en la pared, estaba Kyoya. La primera reacción que tuvo la clase al ver a **su Tsunayoshi **no le gusto un pelo. Así que decidió poner orden en la clase. Se enderezo, y dirigió a donde estaba Tsuna, todos se le quedaron viendo haber que hacía. Eliana, al ver que Kyoya se acercaba se puso a un lado de su padre, sacando el móvil, preparándolo para hacer una foto. Ella sabía lo celoso que era su _papà numero due_. Y no se equivocó, una vez Kyoya estuvo delante de Tsuna, lo cogió y le beso delante de todos. Eliana fotografió a sus padres y también a la clase. Las expresiones no tenían precio. Kyoya se separo, todo satisfecho, dejando a un Tsuna que podía competir con un tomate, y dijo.

"Tsunayoshi, es mío. Tenedlo en cuenta, herbívoro." Tal y como lo soltó, se dirigió a la puerta y se marcho. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho, todos ya sabían a quien pertenecía Tsuna. Hayato estaba que echaba humo, Takeshi estaba riendo y preguntándole a Hayato si ellos debían hacer lo mismo, solo para recibir como respuesta un buen manotazo y un '¡Muérete imbécil!' de parte de Hayato. Kyoko y Hana estaban sonriendo, satisfechas de que la opinión que todos tenían de Tsuna hubiera cambiado de golpe. De repente, se escucho un gran golpe, todos miraron a Nezu-sensei, que estaba tumbado en el suelo del shock.

"¡QUE ALGUIEN LLAME A UN MEDICO!" Eso fue lo último que se escucho en la clase de 2-A.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Aquí está el segundo y último capitulo! :P Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya decepcionado~ el * lo he puesto porque el nombre lo saque de _Aishiteruze Baby, _es el nombre del protagonista, así que para que lo sepáis no me pertenece ;P. También nombro una sola vez a la madre de Eliana, el nombre entero es Beatrice* Calabrase (*¡un nombre que me encanta! Lo se soy rara, ¿y, que?), corto Bea. Pues ala yo diría que nada más he de decir.

Bueno aquí van las traducciones las pondré en orden tal cual esta en el fic, para no liarnos y el no tener que poner numeritos.

"_¡PAPÁ! ¿Hace falta que grites tanto? ¡No estamos sordos, que estas aquí a mi lado!"_

"_¿De tía Hana?" (Zia es tía, lo digo porque lo uso unas cuantas veces)_

_Primer Objetivo_

"_Papá numero dos"_

_Segundo Objetivo_

"_¿Si? ¿Desea algo, señorita Eliana?"_

"_Verás, quería saber si papá está en su despacho."_

"_Si, el Decimo se encuentra allí."_

"_Ya veo. Gracias."_

"_Te lo dijimos~"_

"_Eliana, no corras."_

"_Pues date prisa papá. ¡Llegamos tarde!"_

"_Jajaja. Vamos Tsuna, no es para tanto, es una niña."_

"_¡Friki del béisbol! Cállate, si Hibari la ve correr, ¿te crees que le va a importar que sea una niña?"_

"_Herbívoro, cuantas veces te he dicho que te comportes."_

"_Buuuu~ Cógeme si puedes."_

Muchas gracias a los que han comentado:

Natalia (muchas gracias por comentar y me alegra que te guste, espero que este segundo no te haya decepcionado :D)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (Ciao~ nos volvemos a leer~ me alegra que te haya gustado el primer capitulo, y espero que el segundo haya sido de tu agrado~)

MissDinosaur (jajaja, si me viene la inspiración hare un one-shot de Tsuna cabreado ^^)

Dame Tsuna (Espero que te haya satisfecho un poco más el 1827 que he puesto~ Lo he intentado lo juro, pero es el primer fic y aún me cuesta un poco, tehe XP)


End file.
